Channel estimation is one of the key elements necessary for reliable communication in wireless systems. Many wireless communication systems provide pilot signals for assisting CE. Pilot-aided CE is preferable due to its simplicity, but it has a limitation that comes from the fact that inserting a pilot signal in a data transmission reduces bandwidth efficiency, while the CE quality is bounded by the density of the pilot signal.